The Way We Get By (2)
Degrassi: The Way We Get By Part 2 aired on February 25, 2011 on TeenNick(US), and MuchMusic (Canada). Summary Drew’s friends think Bianca is bad news, and they’re not wrong. Riley finally comes out to his mom and she's not happy about it. Alli is having second thoughts in being friends with Malika, when things goes terribly wrong for her. Main Plot Drew is still pissed off at the guys for making Bianca feel so unwelcome after the last game. He tells KC and Dave that they need to try harder with her, so the guys all agree to have a triple date at The Dot. Drew invites Bianca to The Dot, at which point she asks why would she hang out with people who don’t like her. Things are going okay, but when Bianca tries to give Jenna a compliment it comes out as more of an insult and Jenna fires back at her. Mad at his friends, Drew takes Bianca up on her offer to hang out with her in the ravine with some of her friends who want to party. Some of these friends come with shrooms. Even though the championship game is in a few hours, Drew decides that hanging out with this kind of crowd would be a good time to try drugs and get high. Drew flips out on Bianca when she looks at the clock and tells him that he’s going to miss his game. He screams at her that his friends are right about her and then takes off. He makes it in time for the game, but Dave and KC can tell he’s high. Mrs. Torres shows up and asks him if he's high or not. Drew answers yes. Without Drew the Panthers lose the game. Drew tries to apologize to KC, but K.C (understandably) doesn't wants to stay friends with him. The next day, Drew apologizes to Bianca who doesn’t seem mad at all. Bianca asks him to go hang out with her and Drew reluctantly accepts her offer, and they both walk down the hallway. Subplot After Riley’s mom walked in on him and Zane making out he knows that the time has come to tell his parents he’s gay. Unfortunately, Riley’s mom pretends that she didn’t see anything and refuses to listen to Riley. Riley tells Zane about his mom’s reaction and decides that he will force his parents to listen. Riley decides to be subtle by leaving a gay magazine and a picture of him and Zane on his bed and then goes for a run, knowing his mom will clean his room. Riley gets back from his run and his mom pretends like nothing was on his bed. Out of ideas, Riley confronts his mother and tells her that he’s gay. She refuses to listen and storms out of the room. Riley comes home the next day to meet up with his dad for their father son baseball game tradition, but Riley’s mom told his dad that he wouldn’t be going. She said she assumed that since Riley was gay he wouldn’t like things like ‘sports’. She then told him to never tell his father about his ‘confusion’. Riley explains the situation to Zane. Zane tells him to give them time just like how it took him a lot of time to realize he was gay. They agree to go on to see a game the next day. Third Plot After Malika agreed to sleep over: she instantly bolted for her boyfriend’s house. She promised Alli she’d be back by dawn, but when the Bhandari’s woke up Malika hadn’t come home. Thankfully, she walked in the door before the two girls were caught. At school that day Malika and Alli get out of class by telling their teachers they want to pray. Malika uses this as a cover for her smoke break. She asks Alli to hold her cigarette while she gets something out of her bag when Mrs. Bhandari arrives. Malika punks out and instead blames Alli, telling her mom that its Alli's cigarette. Alli tries to tell her mom that the cigarette wasn’t hers, but Mrs. Bhandari doesn't believe her since her boiler room drama. Distraught, Alli gets comfort from Sav, who is the only person in her house that believes her. Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "The Way We Get By" by Spoon. *Riley finally reveals to his mom that he is gay, but she doesn't want to accept him. |-| Quotes= Quotes *Alli: "God, he's so beautiful. Stupid, but beautiful." *Mrs.Stavros: "No buts, mister!" (to Riley) *Mrs. Torres: "Are you high?" Drew: "Yes Ma'am... very." *Laughs* *Drew: "Everyone was right about you." (to Bianca) *Bianca: (to Jenna): "You look great. Barely bigger than before." *Bianca: "I thought you were an idiot for buying those diet pills." *Drew: "She's being unreasonable!" Jenna: "Well, better that than a skank who takes boys to the boiler room." *Bianca: I tried but im not going to listen to these guys talk crap about me *Jenna: "She called me fat." Drew: "She's not wrong." Jenna: "I'm pregnant." *Drew: "You guys think you're so much better than her, you're going to be parents at fifteen. Real winners." *Riley: "Misson failed, Zane. Mission failed big time." *Alli: "I''' '''have ''changed but all this bad stuff keeps happening to me!" *Riley: "You saw me making out with my boyfriend. I'm gay!" *Riley's mom: "It's a phase. You're young, you don't know what you are." *Drew: "Is it thirsty in here or is it just me?" *KC: Whats wrong with you are you on something? (mumbles) God No *Dave: "You're acting kinda funny bro... are you high?" Drew: (giggles) "Nope, I'm fine." KC: "I don't believe you."'' *K.C. (waves his hand in front of Drew's face) Drew: "Stop it!" (giggles) *Mrs. Torres: "Would you stop staring at my shirt?!" *Bianca: "I'm not your judgy friends." *Bianca: "You done?" Drew: "Yeah." Bianca: "Good, let's hang out." |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *"The Fool" by Santa Clara - Heard when Bianca and Drew try to fit in at The Dot. *"Black Candles" by Kae Sun - When Riley wakes up and tries to talk to his mom. *"Your Room" by The New Rags - When Bianca and Drew are talking to Ron Ron. *"Licence Plate Eyes" by Steve Poltz - Heard when Bianca and Drew are hanging out at the ravine. |-| Gallery= Gallery Tumblr lgzpyewsvi1qgg6wwo1 500.jpg tumblr_lgzpx5tLS21qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgzpw8ARCa1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg the-way-we-get-by-pt-2-3.jpg tumblr_lh02fr9aCd1qdex3lo1_500.jpg Drew_In_His_Degrassi_Uniform_Talking_To_KC_In_The_Degrassi_Gym.jpg‎ KC_And_Jenna_At_The_Dot_In_Their_Degrassi_Uniforms.jpg‎ Riley_In_His_Room_Scratching_His_Ear.jpg‎ Riley_In_His_Room_With_A_Pile_of_Clothes_Reading_A_Note.jpg‎ Riley_Looking_Sad_In_His_Room.jpg‎ the-way-we-get-by-pt-2-6.jpg Capture4.PNG Capture3.PNG Capture2.PNG Capture1.PNG d10_sept2_ss_0007.jpg d10_sept2_ss_0115.jpg d10_sept2_ss_0179.jpg d10_sept2_ss_0272.jpg d10_sept2_ss_0791.jpg d10_sept2_ss_0805.jpg d10_sept2_ss_0915.jpg d10_sept2_ss_0947.jpg d10_sept2_ss_0284.jpg degrassi-episode-36-01.jpg degrassi-episode-36-02.jpg degrassi-episode-36-03.jpg degrassi-episode-36-04.jpg degrassi-episode-36-05.jpg degrassi-episode-36-06.jpg degrassi-episode-36-07.jpg degrassi-episode-36-08.jpg degrassi-episode-36-11.jpg degrassi-episode-36-12.jpg degrassi-episode-36-13.jpg degrassi-episode-36-15.jpg degrassi-episode-36-18.jpg degrassi-episode-36-19.jpg degrassi-episode-36-20.jpg |-| Link= Link *Watch The Way We Get By (2) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Homophobia Category:Siblings Category:Family Issues Category:Episodes Category:Drugs Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Lies Category:Degrassi Basketball Team Category:Homosexuality Category:Smoking Category:Episodes